


Out of Breath

by dougxdylas



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dougxdylas/pseuds/dougxdylas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little one-shot of a make out session between a pebble brained dwarf and a sway back nag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Breath

Since when do I actually need to remember to breathe? This is ridiculous, but I feel like passing out, right here and right now. My face is burning hot like never before, and my heart is beating so hard I can feel it in my throat.

I need air.

Calm the fucking down Dylas. You’re not facing a giant monster. You’re in your own bedroom, sitting on your bed and… Kissing Doug?

Somehow this feels more surreal than facing a monster. How did we get here anyway? What should I do with my hands? Is that… his tongue?

Crap. I’m shaking. I hope he doesn’t notice it.

Breathe.

Am I doing this right? Is he enjoying this? His eyes are closed tighly, maybe I should close mine too? I wonder if this is his first kiss too… At least he feels like he’s more confident than me. Though, his lips are trembling against mine. I can feel his breath on my lips… 

Breathe, dammit.

His mouth is warm and wet. It tastes like… rice? What the actual hell, Doug? Wait… Did he just BITE my lower lip? God, it felt good. Should I bite him back? Maybe… Just a nibble…

He gasped. I guess that’s a good thing. He’s actually kissing me harder now. 

Damn. Breathe.

My mind is going numb. Doug’s hands are on my back, tracing patterns, pulling me closer. I can’t believe I’m so turned on already. Maybe we should stop… I can fucking FEEL his muffled moans in my mouth.

God. Air.

Did he just lay me down on my own bed in the middle of this!? Who the hell does he think he is!? And laying on top of me! I can feel the warmth of his body… He’s kissing me so hard…

I can’t think straight anymore. He’s taking off his jacket. I don’t even remember taking off mine. He’s looking at me with those huge silver eyes, filled with painful need. Damn… Are we going too fast? I’m overthinking again. I need air.

The skin of his chest feels so smooth and hot against mine. He’s kissing my neck…? Licking it, sucking it… Shit. I’m so hard right now. I can’t stop moaning and panting anymore.

I’ve never needed air so much in my life.

But there’s one thing that I want more than air right now. That would be this stupid dwarf naked here in my bed and moaning my name…


End file.
